memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanril Eleya
, Bajor |birth = 2380 |affiliation = |occupation = military officer |serial number = NW-2403-4233-2015-4114 |posting = CO, |rank = Captain |status = Active |marital = Unmarried |spouse = Reshek Gaarra (boyfriend) |father = Kanril Torvo |mother = Kanril Shora |siblings = Armen Teran (sister) Armen Aldos (brother-in-law) |relative = Kanril Sharya (cousin) |height = 185 centimeters |weight = 62 kilograms}} Kanril Eleya was the commanding officer of the in . A Bajoran who was formerly a in the Bajoran Militia, she entered Starfleet in 2401. Biography Early life Kanril was born in Priyat, a small town in Bajor's , in 2380 to Kanril Torvo and Shora, town maintenance workers. By all accounts she had a fairly ordinary childhood. ( ) Bajoran Militia Not wishing to become a maintenance worker like her parents, Kanril enlisted in the Bajoran Militia in and was assigned to the patrol frigate as a gunnery technician. By 2399 she had reached the rank of . ( ) The Kira was ambushed by an Orion pirate vessel that had hidden itself in the tail of a comet, beaming multiple boarding parties aboard. Kanril and seven other members of her gunnery crew manned a barricade outside the compartment to keep the Orions from disabling the ship's spinal phaser cannon. By the time the compartment was secure six of her crew were dead. Kanril and Borma Davos, the other survivor, then responded to a distress call from sickbay. They were attacked by a knife-wielding Orion matron who swiftly incapacitated Davos, then wounded Kanril in the face and stabbed her in the kidney before an arriving squad shot the matron in the back, killing her. During her subsequent convalescence Kanril was awarded the Silver Cross for her bravery during the incident. She continued to have frequent nightmares about the events of that night as late as 2409. ( ) Starfleet career In early 2401 the Bajoran Militia decommissioned the long-obsolete Kira Nerys and became a purely terrestrial organization. Kanril Eleya was able to secure an appointment to Starfleet Academy and enrolled in the fall of that year on an accelerated course track. Though her major was starship weapons, she took enough command track courses to qualify as a commanding officer and finally graduated in 2403. ( ) She subsequently served two tours of duty as a gunnery officer aboard the on the border with what remained of the Romulan Star Empire. In 2405 she was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and reassigned to Deep Space 9 for six months to serve as an assistant liaison officer to the Bajoran Militia. In 2406 she was assigned to the starship as second shift weapons officer. ( ) Promotion to command In early 2407 the Borg, who had been quiet for thirty years, suddenly appeared in the Alpha Quadrant in force, attacking a Federation fleet gathered in the system that included the . During the battle Captain Alfred Detweiler ordered Kanril to beam to the stricken to help them repel boarders. The sortie was successful and the Khitomer managed to get underway, but then the Kagoshima sent a distress call: The bridge had been hit and the ship boarded, and the entire command staff was dead or assimilated, leaving Kanril the seniormost officer alive. Captain of the Khitomer sent Ensign Tesjha Phohl to help, and Kanril took command of the ship from the battle bridge and managed to marshal the fleet into some semblance of order to drive off the Borg. ( ) The damaged Kagoshima spent two weeks in the shipyard being repaired, during which time Rear Admiral Brenth Arkad confirmed her brevet promotion to lieutenant commander and confirmed her as the Kagoshima's permanent commanding officer. Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn mentioned that ordinarily this wouldn't have happened, but Starfleet was in somewhat of a manpower crunch due to several brushfire conflicts and the ongoing Third Federation-Klingon War. Quinn also put in orders that if Kanril proved herself a competent CO over her next tour, she would be fast-tracked to captain. ( ) The Kagoshima was deployed to the Klingon front and Kanril and her crew served with distinction on a string of sorties against the Klingon Defense Force. During this period she gained seasoning as a CO with some help from two older officers on her command crew: her science officer Lieutenant Birail Riyannis, a Trill with the memories of three previous hosts, and her operations officer, the logistics specialist Lieutenant T'Var. In September 2407 Kanril and crew rescued several Federation diplomats and Lieutenant in the . She was transferred to the cruiser . At her request, her command staff came with her. 2408 The John Paul Jones continued to sortie against the Klingons and other enemies of the Federation throughout the year. In July of that year Kanril Eleya applied and was accepted for MACO training. Tesjha Phohl took command of the Jones during this period but made certain Starfleet Command knew it was temporary and that she would step down when her captain returned. After the six-week course Kanril graduated fourth out of her class of thirty-five. In October 2408 Kanril was offered to be the first captain of the heavy cruiser . She accepted and was promoted to commander, and again brought her command crew along. 2409 In mid-February 2409 the Hammond was assigned to a Starfleet relief expedition to rescue a diplomatic party under attack by the Klingons. Kanril led her ship in an inconclusive skirmish with the under Lieutenant Brokosh during the ensuing rescue operation, then beamed to the surface to defeat their away teams. The Hammond was severely damaged later that year in a three-way battle between Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force, and the terrorist organization. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards condemned the ship and Kanril faced a board of inquiry for perceived failures during the battle. After additional information was obtained from the Hammond's damaged flight recorder, however, the board found that Kanril was not only innocent of any wrongdoing or negligence, but in fact worthy of the for getting the ship out with as few casualties as she did after capturing the True Way flagship , then being set upon by ten Birds-of-Prey and a battle cruiser as she towed it out of the combat zone. Kanril was cleared, advanced to captain, and on Admiral Quinn's recommendation was offered the command of her choice. She requested the almost-complete cruiser , and went home to Bajor for a month's leave while the ship was completed. Most of her surviving crew from the Hammond requested to stay with her. Command of the Bajor Kanril was present for the 's launch ceremony on 9 August 2409. In the first month of her life the Bajor fought in over a dozen sorties against the Klingon Defense Force, then was diverted to to investigate the s sighted during the boarding of the . Kanril ended up having to work with Section 31 Agent , over the strenuous objections of both her and most of her crew who were cleared to know about it. Drake eventually sent Kanril and company back in time, twice, to defeat the Devidians' attack on a 22nd century , then controlled by the Federation. After that, Kanril swore she would have no more to do with either Section 31 or time travel. The Bajor was rotated off the front lines in mid-November due to an ebb in the war, and reassigned to a three-week survey mission in the . After two years off-and-on at the front lines, Kanril and her crew found the mission tedious and boring. Kanril busied herself with a based on the 21st century Earth novel series Star Carrier. During this time her operations officer T'Var was offered promotion to lieutenant commander and command of the , and with Kanril's encouragement accepted both. Two weeks into the mission the Bajor was reassigned to the Beta Ursae Fleet Area, headquartered at Deep Space 9. Kanril put T'Var off the ship and took aboard Lieutenant Commander Reshek Gaarra as her replacement. (For further details, see the story series '' .)'' Personality Kanril was easygoing and relatively lax about shipboard discipline, allowing her command staff in particular to call her by her first name (though only a couple of them took her up on it). She disliked paperwork and had a bad habit of not reading files. Personal interests Kanril enjoyed , and had a particular fondness for scenarios based on late 20th and early 21st century Earth . In food, she had a great fondness for s, a Bajoran sweet made from the sap of the jumja tree, and was noted to prefer hand-prepared to replicated. She also professed a liking for some Klingon foods such as . She also enjoyed the Hathon hammer, a Bajoran-origin . Religious faith Like most Bajorans Kanril was an adherent to the , but she was relatively secular in outlook and ignored a number of religious practices, particularly the . Her Starfleet dossier stated that she was not particularly religious, and her chief medical officer Lieutenant Warragul Wirrpanda compared her to a "Christmas and Easter ", although she thought the latter was an exaggeration. In particular she viewed the various as basically useless for all practical purposes, as the habitual vagueness of the ancient scholars made their interpretation very much a matter of perspective. She pointed in particular to , which, though it had arguably come true in 2371, it had done so in a manner that matched none of the interpretations historically proposed. (See .) ( ) Personal relationships Jerrod Dalton During her time at Starfleet Academy Kanril Eleya dated Jerrod Dalton, a science track cadet majoring in subspace physics. The two grew extremely close and even discussed marriage. This relationship was destined for sorrow, however, as her lover was offered a position on a long-term survey mission of the Gamma Quadrant aboard the . Dalton initially turned down the job, but after seeing Kanril that night he realized he might end up resenting her for the missed opportunity. In the end he left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye and shipped out with the Planck. She would hate him with intensity equal to her former love for him for many years afterwards. ( ) Reshek Gaarra Due to a clerical error, when Lieutenant Commander T'Var was promoted off the to command the , her replacement Lieutenant Commander Reshek Gaarra never received the files on Captain Kanril, and Kanril had out of habit not read Reshek's dossier. The two of them coincidentally met at on Deep Space 9, both in civilian clothes, and ended up sleeping together. The next morning Reshek reported for duty at the Bajor to discover that the woman he went to bed with the previous night was his new captain. Kanril mostly avoided him for three days but he eventually cornered her in the officers' gym and pointed out he couldn't do his job with her avoiding him. He offered to request a transfer if working together was too difficult, but she decided they could at least wait until the end of the patrol in two weeks. ( ) As the Bajor traveled to meet the Marduk Carrier Battle Group Kanril and Reshek ended up having a drink in Ten Forward, and eventually slept together in her quarters. The next morning they admitted to mutual attraction, but Kanril pointed out that them being together was technically against Starfleet regulations. However, word of their rendezvous got around the ship, and Commander Phohl, while citing regulations, told Kanril she'd look the other way if the two Bajorans chose to pursue a relationship as long as it didn't endanger the crew or the ship. Kanril and Reshek elected not to continue the relationship at that time, to simplify their working relationship. ( ) Some weeks later, however, Reshek was badly injured in an explosion and Kanril attempted to leave the bridge to check on him. Referring back to their earlier conversation, Phohl informed her captain that if she did so, the Andorian would summarily remove her from command under Starfleet Regulation 619. Kanril acquiesced and maintained command. Later, while the two Bajorans were in sickbay on Deep Space 9 (Reshek from injuries sustained in the explosion, Kanril due to minor brain damage suffered while speaking to an Undine), she admitted she was in love with him and he returned the sentiment. However, they decided to keep the relationship a secret from their crew. ( , ) Trivia Kanril spoke at least four dialects of , Kendran dialect being her native tongue, as well as Federation Standard English. She was also conversant in tlhIngan Hol and , with the former being described as accurate but badly accented. Decorations *Silver Cross for Valor: Awarded 2399 for defense of compartment Gunnery Two and Sickbay against boarding action by Orion Syndicate. * : Awarded 2409 for capturing and retrieving during Battle of Donatu while under heavy attack by Klingon Defense Force vessels. * : Awarded 2410 for valorous conduct in the defense of Sol and Qo'noS against the Undine invasion. *Purple Heart: Awarded 2410 after Kanril sustained minor brain damage while negotiating with an Undine psi master. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline Kanril Eleya was the skipper of a freighter working for the Tholians after the Dominion conquered the Alpha Quadrant. She befriended a timeline-displaced on a freight run, and helped her and her crew reclaim the captured . The came under attack by Tholian reinforcements during the escape but the Federation timeship appeared and helped them escape. With the Enterprise returned to its correct time period, this timeline was erased. Behind the scenes Kanril Eleya was originally a Federation tactical toon created by StarSword in . He later made her the viewpoint character of his story . StarSword's preferred voice actor for Eleya is . Category:Bajorans Category:Captains Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Bajor personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Bajoran Militia members